7 Minute In Heaven
by AidoRockz
Summary: The game of kissing in a locked closet. In 2nd person so it feels like you and your fav VK boy. I made this when I was bored one day and finally finished and edited it. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

* * *

You sit in class and looked over your notes. You were chewing on the end of your pencil, getting a little irritate.

'AHHH. I don't understand any of this.' you screamed in your head. All of a sudden, a note landed on your note book in front of you.

'What's this' You thought and opened the note to read it.

**_'The Night Class is having a games night and wants you to come._**_'_ You had to read the note over again. You couldn't believe that the night class wanted you to come _play_ with them. Then your eyes found a P.S. **_'Ask Yuki Cross for details.'_** You shrug and decide to go for it.

You do ask Yuki and she tell your that she, along with Zero were also going and were so post to be bringing you, if you decide to go.

The next day is a Saturday and the night the Night Class was playing that game. When night falls you meet with Yuki and Zero and the three of you head to the Moon Dorm. You are met by one of the Night Class boys (You pick who you want) and he takes you into the dorm and to the others.

He then takes his own set, slightly smiling. You and Yuki sit down in what looks like a circle. Zero stands against a wall; not wanting to play whatever is was that you were going to play. On a coffee table in the middle were a handful of different things. You were told that each thing belonged to a different boy in the room and whatever you pick, the person it belonged to would be the person you had to kiss. When you hear the word kiss you know you are be going to play 7 minutes in heaven. You are a bit nervous since this would be your first time kissing a guy. You then grew even more nervous when Aido told you, with a big grin on his face, that you will be doing 15 minutes in the closet instead of 7. You silently gulp and look at what was on the table**.**

**ROSE**

**BOOK**

**GLASS**

**TIE**

**MAGAZIN**

**ARM BAND**


	2. Rose

**Seven Minutes in Heaven with Kaname**

* * *

You see the red rose lying on the table and you stare at it. You happened to loved flowers and found the red thing beautiful. You finally pick up the rose and smelled it. Suddenly a shadow comes from behind you and you turn your head to see Kaname Kuran, the purblood of the group of vampires.

"Are you ready to go, _____?" He asked and held out a hand to help you up. You hesitate for a second before putting the rose back down and the taking Kaname's hand.

Smiling he helped you up before you let him walk you to the closet. Once inside, with the door locked from the outside you grow nervous about being alone with the pureblood hotty. Kaname chuckles a little, having read your mind. You blush in embarrassment, forgetting that he could read minds.

"I don't want to force you into this kind of thing if you don't like it or do want to do it, _____. I'll understand perfectly." Kaname said in his soft quite voice. You are a little surprised by how Kaname was being so gentle, for being a vampire and all.

"It's OK. I sort of want to do this." You say before you blushed deeply in embarrassment, which earned a chuckle out of Kaname.

The pureblood walked up to you and touched your chin so he could lift your head up so you'd be looking up at him. He then leaned down a little and kissed you softly on your lips. No later than a second later you start kissing him back, wrapping your arms around his neck while his arms went around your waist. After about five minutes you pull away since you need the air. He smiled lightly and re-started the kiss after you took your breaths.

Kaname suddenly licked your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to let him in. He explores your mouth slowly before going to your tongue and _played _with you. After the tongue war, which he won and lasted another five minutes, He pulled away from you and pulled you into a tight hug, with on of his hands on the back of your head, lightly stroking your hair. You suddenly felt Kaname hesitate and realized that something was wrong.

"Kaname, are you OK?" You ask and lifted your head to try to see his face. Or tired to since Kaname still had his hand on the back of your head.

"I'm sorry, _____. Please forgive me." He said before hugging you ever tighter than before. You got confused, but before you could ask Kaname what he was sorry over, he bit you in the side of the neck and you pass out after a cry of pain.

You slowly open your eyes to see that you were lying on a big dark red bed in a darkened room. There is a sharp pain in your neck and you can remember that Kaname had bit you. You place a hand on your neck, over the bite marks and groan.

"So you are finally awake, _____." A voice you knew to be Kaname's said. You looked off to the side and saw him sitting on the couch looking at you.

"Kaname? What happened?" You asked even though you already knew. Kaname had a small frown on his face as he stood up and walked over to you. When he got over to you, he reached out a hand and once again stroked your hair.

"I'm sorry, _____, I bit you. You are no longer human, but a vampire." He said, looking down at you to see what you reaction would be. You blinked, confused.

"Why?" You whisper, feeling tired as your head spun slightly.

"Even since you came to this school I've had my eye on you. I've fallen for you. Turning you into a vampire was the only way for me to be with you. Please forgive me, _____." He said as you started to fall into a deep sleep.

What happens next is up to you.


	3. Book

**Seven Minutes in Heaven with Ichijo  
**

* * *

You saw the book on the table and stared at it. You loved to read and you picked it up to look at it better. It was a manga, your favorite kind of book. Suddenly you feel a tapping on your shoulder and you turn around to see a smiling Ichijo.

"Hello, _____. I'm thrilled to know that I am the one to get you." He said rather brightly and friendly. You look back down at the book and blush.

You had forgotten that Ichijo loved manga and now you were going to have to kiss him. The worst thing about this was that you had a crush on him. Ichijo chuckled a little when he saw that you were speechless, and grabbed one of your hands to pull you into the closet.

Once in the closet, you stand in the far corner waiting as Ichijo shut the door and you heard someone lock the door from the other side.

'These vampires are twisted' you thought as you now realized that you had no way out. Ichijo then turned to you with slightly glowing eyes, to give off a little light to help you see better. You knew about vampires so it wasn't much of a problem.

"You, know, I'm not going to force you to do this if you don't want to." He said with that same soft, bright smile. Your heart melted, they way it always did when he smiled that way. You walked closer to him while giving him your own smile.

"No one is forcing me. _Except_ the person that locked the door on us." You stated and Ichijo laughed at that.

Ichijo leaned in to you and planted a soft kiss on your lips. No more than a second longer you are kissing back, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. After a small while, Ichijo deepened the kiss by licking your bottom lip, but you clamped your teeth together and tightened up your lips. Ichijo started to whine against your lips until you licked his lip since you wanted in his mouth.

He smiled into the kiss and parted his lips to let your tongue in. You roamed every part of his mouth. You then made the mistake of going to his teeth, because your tongue touched one of his fangs and poked a hole in it.

Ichijo tasted your blood that now ran down his throat. His eyes popped open in surprise andyou noticed that his eyes were redder than they were before. He grabbed the back of your head so you couldn't back away and his teeth lightly (so he would bite through) held your tongue so you couldn't pull it out of his mouth.

You feel him suck on your tongue and when he finally let go of your tongue the bleeding had stopped. He then let go of you all together and backed away, a look of guilt planted onto his face.

"I'm sorry, _____. I should have controlled myself more." He said then look away from you, afraid that you were mad at him. You feel sorry for him, so you walk over and give Ichijo a hug to comfort him, who looked really surprised by it.

"Don't be an idiot, Ichijo. For one thing it was really _my_ fault since I should have known to stay away from your teeth. And the other thing, you did have control over yourself. I mean, you didn't bite me, right?" You asked, trying to comfort him, which seemed to be working as a smile re-appeared on his face and he hugged you back.

"Thank-you, _____. I'm glade that you are not mad at me." He said then kissed that top of your head. Before anything else could be done, you hear the door unlock so the two of you quickly pull apart as the door opens and Aido looks in at guys with a disappointed look

"Mo (Jess) It seems like the two of you did nothing at al..." He stopped then sniffed Ichijo, pulling back with a grin, having smelt your scent on Ichijo. "Never mind." He said then gave you a look before going back to his set while you blushed madly. Ichijo walking you back to your set, picking up his book before he went back to his.

You sigh at you watch the others take there turns, putting your hands into your pants pockets, only to feel a scrap of paper in the left pocket. You took it out and read it.

_"Meet me in the library tomorrow night. ICHIJO."_

You looked over to Ichijo who smiled at you before going back to his book. The next night you go to the library and see Ichijo waiting for you at one of the tables, with a huge stack of mangas.

(You make up the rest from here)


	4. Glass

**Seven Minutes in Heaven with Aido  
**

* * *

You see the piece of glass and you end up staring at it. You like the way it shines it the light from the room. Without thinking, you pick up the piece of glass to get a better look at it. You aren't really paying attention so you don't notice someone walk behind you and clear his throat.

Although when someone tapped your shoulder you took your attention off the glass to look behind you. Behind you stood Hanabusa Aido, who had a small smirk on his face. It was then that you remembered that it was Aido the collected random things like glass. Your face went red in embarrassment which got Aido to smirk even wider.

Without saying anything, Aido grabs one of your hand and you drop the glass as he pulls you into the closet. When you get in, you go to the far corner as Aido shuts the door and you hear someone from the other side lock the door. The two of you were now alone, locked in for the room for 15 minutes. Aido turned to you and his normally blue eyes had a red tint in them. You gulped and hid your hands behind your back.

"If you dare try to bite me, I'll scream and alert the others." You threatened him with a light blush on your face. Aido pouted as he walked closer to you.

"Don't be such a sour puss, _____. I just want to have a little fun." Aido said in a childish whine before pinning you against the wall by you arms and making your hands come back out.

Then, without warning, Aido leaned in and gave you a rough, yet soft, kiss on your lips. His actions catch you off guard and you gasp. Aido took that to advantage and stuck his tongue into your mouth. You gasped again before relaxing, admitting with your reactions that you were embarrassed but liking this as well.

As you start to kiss back Aido lets your hands go so you could wrap them around his neck. He then releases your mouth to place kisses over your face. Aido's kisses put you in a type of fog, so you don't notice when they began to get lower and lower.

Aido suddenly hits the soft spot in your neck and you react with a gasp and a flinch. You heard Aido's smirk and he started to lick and suck on that one spot like he was going to give you a hicky. The feeling of Aido on your neck makes you moan and you tighten your grip on the back on Aido's shirt as a reaction. Your eyes widen and you cry out a bit as Aido suddenly bites into your neck.

You let out a loud moan but tired not to make it too loud since you didn't hear any mummers from outside or anyone coming to see what was wrong. You continue to moan as you grabbed a lock of Aido's as the pain/pleaser started to grow. Encouraged by your moan, Aido bit harder and deeper into your neck and got himself more comfortable against your neck as well.

As you start to get really dizzy from the blood loss, Aido finally lets go of your neck. He licked the wounds until they stopped bleeding so that the others wouldn't smell your blood when the closet door opened. He had been sucking your blood for about 12 whole minutes, almost using up all the time you had in the closet.

You are so dizzy and lost so much blood that if Aido let go of you, you would fall to the ground and wouldn't be able to get back up without any help. With the last three minutes Aido was half smirking, half smiling as he shifted all of your weight into one of his arms as he brought his other hand to his mouth and bit his finger so that it would bleed. Then, without warning, Aido put his finger in your mouth, making your eyes go wide in shock.

Aido's vampire blood tasted strangle sweet to you and, the loss of blood might have gone to your head but you couldn't stop yourself from sucking on his finger to get more of his blood. You then hear Aido give a soft chuckle and you suddenly realize what he was doing.

You had heard that vampires could make bonds with each other by sucking each other's blood. It seemed it was the same between a vampire and human. You suddenly fell really, really tired and Aido takes his hand away from your mouth. He wraped you into a tight, yet soft hug while smiling brightly.

"You're mine now, _____-Chan." He said with a grin before you then fainted from being over tired from blood lost.

After who know's how long, you slowly open your eyes and you see that you are in someone's dorm room on a bed. You groan slightly as you could still feel the slight pain that lingered in your neck from the bite.

"Oh, good you're awake now." A familiar, somewhat cheerful voice said. You turned your head and saw that Aido was sitting in a chair that was beside the bed.

You then realize that you were in Aido's room –because there was random stuff everywhere- and he must have brought you here after you fainted from loss of blood. He grinned at you and got off his chair to come sit beside you on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't scream." He said and you got confused as you tired to sit up but you were still too weak.

"Huh?" You asked and Aido gave a soft laugh.

"Didn't you threaten me that you would scream if I bit you? You didn't scream." He explained, petting down your head and hair. With Aido petting your hair you start to feel sleepy again, but you needed to ask him something.

"Aido, why did you make a bond with me?" Aido smiled and leaned his face in as he answered, his blue eyes shining.

"Because, each vampire on this earth can make a bond with at least one human in a life time, a human life time that is, and then we can make a new bond. I made my bond with you since I know that you like me and I like you back." He explained and lightly nuzzled your face, making you blush and him smirk.

"But why do you like me when you have all those fan girls?" You asked and Aido pulled his face away from you so you could look at him.

"I only like those girls because of the attention they give me, and they just like me for my looks. You, although, know that I'm a vampire and still like me. So why won't I like you when you like me for who and what I am?" He asked and gave you a flirting smile, making you blush even more.

You couldn't answer Aido. You were too busy blushing from telling he liked you, and made a bond because of it. Aido then continued his head patting and you feel back to sleep content, knowing that you were Aido's and Aido's was yours until the day you die.

(or if Kaname changes you, forever).

You make up the rest.


	5. Tie

**Seven Minutes in Heaven with Kain  
**

* * *

You saw the red tie lying on and table and you think of whose it could be. Just about everyone wore a tie; it went with the uniform. After a moment of thinking and getting nowhere, you give up and just pick it up. You examine it closer, seeing if there was a name stitched somewhere into the tie.

Before you could find one if there was one you hear a throat being cleared and you look up to see Ichijo pointing behind you. You looked behind you to see Akatsuki Kain, the red head and tallest Night Class student, leaning on the wall, looking at you with a small smile on his face.

A light blush came to your face but you still got up and walked over to Kain, the tie still in your hand, who walked into the closet. You walked in after him and shut the door behind. Someone from the other side locked the door and both Kain and you were alone for the long 15 minutes.

"So, this is yours?" You ask Kain once your eyes adjusted to the dark. He was leaning against one of the walls and he nodded. "Huh, I never thought it would be yours since I never seen you in a tie before." You said and hand over the tie. Kain smiles and stuffs it in one of his pant pockets.

"Yeah I know. I put it in the pile since I knew no one would know that it belonged to me." He answered rubbed the back of his head. You nod your head understanding with a slight sigh and also lean against the wall, not to sure how to go on about this. You weren't sure ether to make the fist move or if Kain was going to make the first move.

"_____-Chan, are you OK?" Kain's sudden and close voice startled you. You turn around and see that he was standing right beside you, looking down at your face.

"Yes, I'm fine." You said with a blush on your face since the boy was really close. Kain then gave a light smile and placed one of his hands on you cheek before leaning in a placing a kiss on your lips.

This shocks you, but only for a moment. A minute later you are kissing Kain back, wrapping your arms around his neck while his hands go around your waist. The kiss is deepened as Kain taking one of his hands and putting at the back of your head.

Kain shifted a little into the kiss as he started to pull away, but one of his teeth get caught on your lip, cutting it open. The tall red headed boy pulled away and looked down at you in shock and you are shock to see that his eyes are a bright glowing red. You had thought that his eyes were a amber color.

Your lip suddenly feels sore and wet with blood so you bring up a hand to your lip to touch the blood. Although you were stopped when Kain caught your hand before you could touch it. He then leaned in and placed his lips back on your lip and you felt him that licked up the blood that came from it.

You gasped when you felt Kain's tooth, no, his _fang_, touch your lip again. The boy heard your gasp and he pulled away before let you go. You watched in shock as Kain's eyes slowly turned from red back to the amber color you knew them to be.

"What...are you?" You asked slowly after a few moments of silence. Kain gave you a look like you should know before smirkering lightly. He opened his mouth slightly, showing you his sharp fangs. "So you're a....vampire." You said softly like you were thinking.

"Yes, all of us in the Night Class are actually. I'm sorry if I cut you with my fang. I really didn't mean to do that." He said well he rubbed the back of his head again. You slowly shake your head as you take all of this in.

You knew that you should be even a little scared right now, but you weren't. Kain seemed happy and pulled you into a light hug and started up a new kiss. This went on until the door opened and Kain then took you back to sit with him.


	6. Magazine

**Seven Minutes in Heaven with Shiki  
**

* * *

You looked down at the pile of items on the table and see a thin book, or in other words, a magazine. You were the type of girl that loved to read magazines so you pick it up to see what kind of magazine it was. The minute you pick it up you look up at Senri Shiki and blush, and you see that he is also blushing. You knew the magazine was his since it had his picture on it. It was a fashion magazine and you think he looks really cute in the picture.

Since both you and Shiki hesitated for a moment too long, Yuki forced you into the closet while Ichijo forced Shiki. You stand in one corner of the closet and Shiki goes to the other side after Ichijo pushed him in. Once the door is closed you hear Ichijo lock the two of you in before he went back to the others. Once your eyes adjust to the dark, you see that Shiki was leaning against the wall, snacking on some pokki you guessed he took out of his pocket.

"Ichijo forced you into this, didn't he?" You ask, trying to break the quite since it was getting awkward. Shiki looks at you, some pokki hanging from his mouth, and slowly nodded a yes.

You knew that Shiki was shy around girls, him being the youngest male in the Night Class. The only girl you've even seen him with was Rima. She was the same age as Shiki and you were pretty sure that they liked each other. You sigh and lean more against the wall.

"Then I won't make you do this. Also, to tell the truth, I don't want to waist my first on some stupid game." You said, not realizing you said that last bit out loud.

"You never had your first kiss yet?" You heard Shiki ask in his normal bored toned voice. Your face turns red and you slowly shook your head a no, embarrassed that he heard you.

Shiki and you stayed quite for about 8 minutes, only leaving the two of you with 7 minutes left to go.

"You're not like other girls." You hear Shiki say in a quiet voice after much time of silence. You looked at him to see him looking at you in boredom.

"What do you mean?" You asked, just as boredly as him.

"Any other girl would have tried to do something if they got locked in a closet with one of us." He said, applying to him and the other Night Class boys. You blush a bit before you answer him.

"Well, my parents raised me to respect other people. Also like I said before, I don't want to waist my first kiss on some game." You say and Shiki nods in understanding.

Another three minutes go by and the two of you do nothing. It was starting to get boring but you were silently enjoying the boy's company even if you weren't doing anything with him.

"_____-Chan." Shiki's voice said from in front of you. You look up and see that he was now standing right in front of you, holding out a stick of pokki towards you.

"Thank-you." You say, taking the pokki from him. He didn't say anything back and just leaned against the wall beside you as he ate a new stick of pokki.

"Hey, Shiki, can I ask you something?" You say once you're finished your pokki.

"Hm?" He asked, his way of saying what since his mouth was full.

"Why did the Night Class want me, out of all Day Class girls, to come?" You asked and Shiki sighs before he answers.

"The others thought we needed more girls, but they didn't want the overly fan girl type and there is only a very few of those girls in this school. You seemed to be one of them so they invited you. I had nothing to do with it though. I don't care for this game. No offense." He said and you smiled at him with a small blush on your face.

"Non-taken."You said back before the two of you got quiet again. "You know, for someone who's so shy, you're very friendly and sweet." You say and you think you see a blush come onto the 15 year old boy's face.

That blush grew once you lightly kissed his cheek, and then turned your head away so you could blush deeply without Shiki seeing your face. You couldn't believe that you just kissed your Night Class crush. Before your blush could die down, you felt Shiki wrap his arms around your waist from behind, hugging you against his chest.

"Thank-you, _____-Chan. I feel the same about you." He said and put his head between your neck and shoulder as he continued to hug you.

He also pulled you closer until your back was tightly against his chest. You continue to deeply blush but let him hug you, liking every minute of it.

Before the ether of you could take the hug any farther, the door was opened and you and Shiki quickly pull away from each other. Although it wasn't quick enough and Ichijo chuckles at you two, having seen the hug.

Both you and Shiki walk out of the closet with blushes on your faces and ignored the comments and questions the others made. You looked back at Shiki, who sat back with Ichijo and Rima, and Shiki looks back with a very small smile. You knew that the two of you were going to make good friends.

(You make up the rest)


	7. Arm Band

**Seven Minutes in Heaven With Zero**

* * *

You spot a prefects arm badge and frown in confusion. You already know who it belongs to but you wonder why it was in there when he didn't want to play in the first place. Never the less, you pick the arm band up since you wanted to spend some time locked up with Zero alone.

"Who the hell put my arm band in the pile?" Zero snapped at the vampires when he saw that you were holding it. A smirk appeared on Aido's lips.

"Don't be a spoil sport, Kiryu, get in the closet with _____." He chuckled at the hunter, who only glared back.

"I said I wasn't going to play this stupid kissing game and I meant it." He hissed back, just about ready to pull out his gun. You frown sadly and hurt.

"______ you can get in the closet, Zero will join you in a moment." Yuki told her kindly while shooting glares at Zero. You nod you head and went over to the closet, stepping inside.

You wait in there for about two minutes, leaning against the wall, before the door is open and Zero stumbles in. He turned around sharply as if to go back out but the door slammed shut and locked from the outside.

"Damned Kuran and damned Aido for sneaking in my arm band." The hunter hissed, slamming his arm against the door. You look at him with a shy smile.

"It's OK, Zero. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." You tell him kindly. It was best to say so to try to get on his good side or otherwise he might take his anger out on you.

Zero turns his head to you with a nod, slumping down on the floor with his back against the door. You sigh and sit across from him, watching his every move.

After a few minutes of silence, Zero sighed and looked up at you. His eyes and face was kinder than it was a moment ago as he calmed down.

"I'm sorry I over reacted like that but I really didn't want to play a game like this. I didn't know Aido had stolen my arm badge and put it in the pile." Zero actually apologized to him.

"You thought you'd have to kiss a Night Class girl, right?" you stated more than asked, knowing the boy has something against them. You just didn't know what that was.

"Yeah. I'm actually glad now that you got me instead one of them; they are dangerous." He grimaced in hate towards them and you frown confusingly.

"What are you talking about Zero?" you asked in confusion. Zero sighed and dug into his pocket to take out a gun that said Bloody Rose.

"This is a gun made to hurt and kill vampires; the people in there are vampires." Zero nodded his head to the door to imply the other side of it. You're eyes widened in shock.

"Vampires?! Are you joking?" You asked, not liking his joke. Zero nodded and showed his own fangs as if for proof.

"I was turned into one myself when I was thirteen." He said sadly, looking down. You felt pity for the boy so you crawled over to him and showed your neck.

"Bite me, Zero." You tell him in a gentle tone. This time it was Zero's turn to be shocked.

"Are you crazy, _____?! I don't want to hurt you. Besides, the others will smell it and go crazy." Zero nearly shouted at you in his shock.

"Then at least let me touch your fangs; I want to know if they are real." You tell him and he looks at you weirdly. You have to give him puppy eyes and he finally opens his mouth with a sigh.

You reach out a hand and use one finger to feel down the tooth. It was cold, hard and covered in saliva. It was indeed a real tooth. You eye Zero, making sure he doesn't notice that you purpously lower your finger and push up on the sharp point, making it bleed and drip onto his tongue.

Zero's eyes widened in shock before his vampire side took him over and he clamped his lips over your finger to suck the blood. You were surprised by how hard he was sucking, it was almost as if he had been starving himself.

After a couple minute, Zero let your finger go with an annoyed, pained look.

"Never do that again, _____" He whispered and suddenly looked sad. You frown and couldn't help but hug him in comfort, even if it would be embarrassing.

"I'm sorry Zero, I really am. But you seemed really hungry. Please feed off my neck; even if it's after this game." You ask and he shook his head.

"I don't want to drink blood." He said sternly. You frown and look at his face, which looked hurt.

You got a wave of courage and leaned up, kissing him on his lips. Zero was very much caught off guard but couldn't pull away since he was up against the wall. So he ended up kissing you back, which got you to blush but also made you happy. After a couple minutes, you pull your face away.

"Zero, you may not want but you need. Also it's a good reason to leave the Moon Dorms." You grinned at him as you pitched your Idea. Zero studied your face before sighing deeply.

"Fine."He agreed stubbornly, standing up since the door was now unlocking. Yuki smiled at the both of you as you walked out. You said your good byes and good nights and left the Moon Dorms.


End file.
